Power Rangers: Legacy
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: As a threat attacks rangers all across time and space a plan set in motion long ago comes to fruition and so a team made up of past rangers is brought together. These are the adventures of the Power Rangers Legacy!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Legacy.

Chapter One

Tori.

Tori Hanson took a deep breath as she surfed through the waves. This was her natural environment and this where she was in her element. There was nowhere where else in the whole world where she was more comfortable, not even in Ninja Academy.

That was partially the reason why was out in the sea in the middle of the night, her latest students at the academy had been some of the worst she had ever seen. She might have actually given up on them if not for the fact that a very long time ago she, Dustin and Shane had been considered the worst the academy had ever seen.

That didn't change the fact that her students continually and constantly irritated her honestly she wondered if this was how Sensei Watanabe had felt when he with her and the others, on the bright side as far as she was aware none of her students were destined by a magic scroll to save the world.

She decided it was time to head back to shore, she swam back to shore and within five minutes she was back at the shore. She walked over to where a blanket and her bag were laying while carrying her board under her arm.

Just as Tori was about to lay her board down on the blanket her attention was drawn by the sound of a large gust of wind and a loud zap of energy lighting up the dark beach in a flash of green light. Tori spun on her feet and her eyes widen at what she saw.

A large group of figures had appeared on the beach, they were humanoid but definitely not human. With skin that was green and covered in scales and glowing yellow eyes with slit pupils. There arms were long and slim, almost like long twigs and their hands had only three long fingers.

They were all dressed in silver armour and were all holding long sliver pole-like weapons that had a long, sharp blade on each end. The tallest of the creatures, one who stood a full head above any of the others, stepped forward and glared at Tori, It pointed its weapon at Tori. "Destroy her!" It hissed.

Tori backed up as several of the creatures stepped passed what Tori presumed was their leader and readied their weapons to attack her. "Look guys," She began as she took another step back, "I've had a really long day and I am really, really not in the mood for this. So, how about we don't do this and we can do this at the weekend when we are all at top form, sound good?" She asked.

Two of the creatures rushed forward and swung their weapons at her, Tori ducked under their blades and used surfboard to hit the two creature's backs so hard that they both fell to the ground. The creatures got to their feet and tried to rush at her again but this time Tori used her board to knock one of the creature's weapon out of its hands before kicking it to send it back into the sand.

The other creature tried to use its weapon to stab Tori but she managed to use her board to block it but unfortunately the blade went through the board and the creature used its weapon to pry the board out of Tori's hands.

Tori ducked as the creature swung the blade at her head and then used a low kick to take out its feet and make it fall into the sand. She got to her feet and delivered a strong kick to its head which knocked it out.

The other creature had got to its feet and ran towards Tori, Tori grabbed the unconscious creature's weapon and used one of the blades to stab it through the chest. The creature made a let out a whimper of pain as it stumbled back with the weapon still impaled in its chest before it fell to the sand of the beach once again.

Tori sighed before she turned back to the rest of the creatures who were watching in disbelief as two of their warriors had been defeated by a girl who was only armed with what was essentially a long piece of wood.

"I did try to be nice about this." Tori said as readied herself for the fight that she knew was coming. "Now how about you all go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and we'll call it a day, sound good?" She asked in vain.

The lead creature shrieked in anger and pain and pointed its weapon at her. "Bring me her head!"

The other warriors nodded and rushed Tori, there weapons raised and ready to slice through her flesh. Tori rolled out of the way and ended up on her blanket, she quickly reached for her bag and started to search through it and found what she was looking for.

And just in time as one of the creatures had ran over to the blanket and was about to swing the blade down. Tori once again rolled out of the way and got to her feet, she quickly strapped the device she had gotten out of the bag on to her wrist and, not for the first time, she was glad that the restoration of her powers by the Sentinel Knight hadn't been temporary.

"Now you guys are in trouble." Tori said with a slight grin as she reached for the disk that rested on her morpher and spun it before hitting a button. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

A swirl of blue energy surrounded Tori and when it faded she was clothed in her ranger uniform, a blue uniform with a white symbol of a dolphin tail on the front of the uniform. Tori reached behind her back and drew the sword from the sheath that rested on her back. "Power of Water!" She cried as she readied herself for battle.

Three of the creatures rushed towards before Tori jumped over them and landed near the water, she used one of her hand's to gesture towards the water and a large collection of water flew into her hand formed a large ball. Tori smirked, though none of the creatures could see it due to her helmet and threw the ball of water at the creatures which exploded on impact and the force of all the waters sent the creatures flying.

As their allies went flying back the other two creatures ran over to Tori and attacked her, Tori used her sword to block the creatures attacks and then spun rapidly, her sword hitting the creatures more and more as she spun faster and faster.

The two creatures fell to the sand and stopped moving, Tori turned to face the last creature and clasped both her hands on her sword hilt. "I just took down all your guy big, green and scaly why don't you give up now and go home!" She shouted.

The creature looked at its fallen allies before shaking its head. "You have fought well blue wind ranger, you are clearly a great warrior it is a shame you fight for the wrong side, and in a different life I can easily imagine you being my warrior queen and my bride."

Tori sputtered in disbelief as she tried to find a way to respond to that, didn't this guy or girl or whatever just a minute ago say he or she wanted her head, maybe that was his or her species method of flirtation. "Flattered and all but so not going to happen."

"No it is not, you die this night. But, even so, a man can mourn what might have been. As a fellow warrior I swear I will do what I can to ensure that your death is quick and painless, this I swear." The reptile man said before bowing his head and readying his weapon.

This definitely had to qualify as one of the weirdest nights of Tori's life, she couldn't say it was the absolute weirdest as that title had to go to the night when she and Blake had gone on vacation to Italy and went to go and see a show and somehow managed to get in to a car chase involving a chicken, a mime, florist and a mob boss.

Tori readied her own weapon and thus the duel was on, the two warriors fought on the beach with only the light of the full moon providing any sort of light for Tori to see, she didn't think that reptile man needed any light to see as going by his glowing yellow eyes he could probably see in the dark.

Tori swung her sword but the reptile man blocked all of them, when the reptile man made his own attacks Tori found herself barely able to block them with her sword and was forced to step back with every blow the reptile man made.

Eventually she wasn't able to block one of the blows and one of the blades on the weapon hit her. Tori let out a cry of pain and she fell to the ground as her sword slipped through her fingers. Tori put her arm went her chest in a vain effort to try and stop the pain.

The reptile man stepped forward and readied himself to make the killing blow, a look that resembled disappointment on his face, "You fought well and with honour my lady, die well." And with those last few words he plunged one of the blades down towards Tori's chest.

But it didn't connect.

In flash of yellow light Tori disappeared and the blade harmlessly plunged into the sand.

The reptile man hissed in fury and confusion, what trickery was this!? He calmed himself, his mission was not over and he had more work to do not to mention he had to return to his empresses and inform her what had happened.

But he was not finished with the blue wind ranger, not at all, "I will find you again my lady, and deliver the death that is due."

And with a flash of green light the reptile man and his fallen comrades all disappeared.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers: Legacy

Chapter Two

Cassie.

Cassie smiled brightly as she handed a box of food, water and medical supplies over to the father of three. "Now, remember that you have to make these supplies last, the cargo ship isn't going to be here for another week."

It took the translator circuits inside her morpher a few minutes to translate the clicks and chirps that made up the man's language but it was clearly message of gratitude for all she was doing, Cassie smiled and sent the man, and his three small children off on their way. Thankfully, they were the last people in line which was good as the hanger bay of the Astro megaship 2 was finally empty.

Cassie took a clapboard off of the top of an empty cargo container and began to tick everything off, they had stayed on this planet longer than they normally would have, nearly a month, but the planet had suffered a great deal of damage and so many lives had been destroyed that Cassie and the other space rangers couldn't just leave as they were so they had chosen to stay and help to make sure that the hardest hit would be able to survive until aid come.

The planet had been small and had a very small defence force, so when an invasion force almost as large as the alliance of evil had attacked the rangers had responded to the distress call and came to save the day. Of course even they couldn't fight off a major invasion force overnight with just the six of them so they had actually stayed on the planet for two weeks to help fight it off.

It had been a gruelling two weeks, and they had all nearly been killed more than once and the things they had all seen during those two weeks...Cassie figured that she wouldn't be able to get a good night's sleep for a long time.

"That the last of it?" A voice from behind her asked and Cassie looked up to see Zhane approaching, his hands stuffed lazily into the pockets of his trousers, the man's youthful eyes were tired looking, Cassie had never seen him like this. "Where's everyone else?"

"Carlos, TJ and Andros are trying to help rebuild the school and Ashley's helping out in the hospital." The small town they were currently helping out in had been one of the hardest hit, half it's population had been wiped out and so much of it's local infrastructure had been ruined, if they hadn't been ferrying supplies from one of the large cities nearby then Cassie didn't even want to think about how bad it might be.

"Guess I'll go and help the guys out, you going to check on Ash?" He asked as he stepped down the loading ramp into the thick jungle, when he saw Cassie he nodded he did a two finger salute and walked off into the jungle, in the direction of the school.

Cassie finished ticking things off of the list and started to make her way to the hospital, it was a fairly long walk on it's own but the thick jungle foliage made it even longer than it would be. By the time she made it to the hospital the sky was already starting to turn a dark orange colour. There were a few people hanging around outside the entrance and some of them waved their two-pronged hands at her in greeting and Cassie waved back with a small smile on her face.

It was more than a little odd to have their identities as rangers know to almost an entire planet, it was true that during the alliance's invasion they were forced to reveal their identities to stop their forces from hurting any of the civilians but they hadn't stayed on Earth long enough to really take any of it in but she was glad enough for that, she didn't think she would be able to take the constant fame and admiration.

Her dream of being a singer almost seemed like it belonged to an entirely different person now, being a ranger all these years had changed. She was a different person then, she wondered if her parents would even recognise her anymore.

When was the last time she had even seen her parents? When was the last time she had thought about them? When was the last time she had even thought about Earth let alone thought about going back? What happened to that girl who had come into Angel Grove on a bus? Deep down inside herself she knew the answer a long time ago.

She was an utterly different person now, that Cassie Chan was long gone. But, that thought didn't make her sad, looking back on herself she wasn't that fond of who she had been, this is what her experiences had made her and she was proud of who she was.

She began to make her way to hospital entrance, but she didn't make it inside as an explosion shattered one of the upstairs windows, screams filled the air along with thick black smoke and shreds of burning paper and slivers of glass began to fall to the ground. "Ashley!" The shriek erupted from her mouth as she thought about Ash, her best friend laying on the ground, her body broken and skin charred.

The sound of desperate chirping broke her out of her stupor, there were people who needed her help and she couldn't focus on Ashley at the moment. She couldn't allow herself to be selfish, she was a power ranger.

Cassie ran to the one closest near her, a female with a beautiful dark pink thorax and beautiful gossamer wings, so much like a butterflies, she was clutching her leg and Cassie knelt down next to her. "It's alright ma'am, I'm going to look after you." She said as she reached down to move her hands out of the way. "I just need to take a look at that wound."

And then, the woman began to laugh. Loudly. Almost manically.

"It's going to be alright-" Cassie attempted to sooth but suddenly the woman turned into a pink blur and disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the little clearing, standing up right with a grin on her face. "What the-?"

"Don't you recognise me, Pink Ranger?" The insect woman asked with a manic grin on her face before she started to laugh again, that terrible laugh, that familiar laugh...that psychotic laugh.

No.

The woman glowed pink and her features blurred and her visage fell away, replaced with a demon straight out of her worse nightmares, a monster she thought she had been rid of long ago.

"Pyscho Pink." Cassie breathed in disbelief as she got to her feet, gazing at her pale reflection in the monster's dark visor. "This...This isn't possible."

"Don't you know the old saying, Pink Ranger? You can't keep a good pyscho down!" The Pyscho Ranger threw out her hand and Cassie rolled to the side as a blast of electricity struck the ground where she had been standing, turning the grass black.

Cassie glanced at it before she got to her feet and glanced around at the rest of the civilians. "Get out of here! All of you!" The people began to stagger to their feet some helping others to get away from the area.

"Good, I just love having you all to myself." Pyscho Pink said as she crossed her arms, her synthesized voice sounded mocking.

"Well then, today's your lucky day." Cassie said with grim smirk as she raised her arm and flipped open the lid of her astro mopher. "Let's Rocket It!" She hit three buttons in rapid section and yelled as she morphed, the change barely even felt strange to her as the bright pink uniform appeared over her. "Pink Space Ranger!"

Pyscho Pink let out another yell and threw out a blast of lightning towards Cassie but she jumped out of the way and drew her blaster and returned fire but the evil ranger jumped out of the way and summoned her dark bow into her hands and shot two energy arrows at her, striking Cassie who fell with a scream as sparks shot off of her as she fell to the ground.

Pyscho Pink laughed and began to walk towards Cassie slowly, clearly enjoying her fear. Cassie tried to get to her feet but she couldn't, her body spasms in pain and kept her down on the ground. The Pyscho reached down and hauled Cassie up by her neck. "You're mine!" She shouted as she placed her hand over Cassie's helmet and Cassie screamed as she felt her energy being drained and Pyscho Pink tearing into her mind.

A scream broke Pyscho Pink's concentration and Cassie took the opportunity to kick her away. from the broken window Ashley, already morphed, fell through the window and landed hard on the ground, Cassie got to her feet and ran over to Ashley and helped to her feet. "Ashley! We have to get out of here-"

A blast of lightning struck the two rangers and threw them apart with a scream, Cassie glanced at who had thrown the blast and it wasn't Pyscho Pink, she would almost welcome that.

It was Pyscho Yellow.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley shouted as she used her weapon to blast away the yellow pyscho and then turned it on Pyscho Pink who was just getting to her feet. "Cassie, go and get the others."

"No way! There's no way I am leaving you here on you're own!" Cassie said as she glanced between her friend and the Pyschos who were already getting back to their feet.

Ashley didn't look at Cassie as she kept her Star Slinger trained on the Pyschos. "Cassie, if they are here and alive then that means the other Pyschos are as well, the other's are going to need your help. I've got these two."

Cassie bit her lip before she nodded. "Right, take care of them and I'll be back before you know it." She turned and with a great deal of regret, bolted towards the jungle.

"I don't think so!" Pyscho Pink shouted as she jumped to her feet, dodging as Ashley tried to hit her with her weapon and followed Cassie into the jungle as Pyscho Yellow attacked Ashley.

Cassie thankfully was more used to the jungle's foliage and thus was able to keep ahead of her Pyscho counterpart and thankfully the thick leaves meant that the Pyscho couldn't get a clear line of sight with her bow. After a long, terrifying run through the jungle with Pyscho Pink's laughter constantly on her feet, she managed to reach the large clearing which held the school.

Andros was using his Sprial Saber to block and trade blows with Pyscho Red, T.J swung his axe to try and hit Pyscho Blue who simply dodged and laughed, as if it was amusing to him before using his dark axe to hit T.J who called out in pain before he fell to the ground, Pyscho Black was simply walling on Carlos, not even giving him a chance to summon his weapon, simply hitting and throwing him around.

Zhane was fighting as well but he wasn't fighting a Pyscho, he was fighting a group of lizard men armed with swords, they clearly weren't as dangerous as the Pyschos but the fact he was fighting the group on his own meant he was outnumbered. Cassie began to run forward, unsure of who to help first but she didn't even mange to take more than two steps before Pyscho Pink tackled her down to the ground.

Cassie tried to get her off but she couldn't properly move, Pyscho Pink hauled her up and held her tight while having her right arm pinned against her back. The air shimmered and Pyscho Yellow appeared holding Ashley while laughing. She then threw Ashley into the middle of the battle.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Cassie shouted as she to break out of Pyscho Pink's hold, but she couldn't, the Pyscho was far stronger than she was and she could only watch as her friends were beaten on.

The four Pyschos laughed and threw out their hands, sending blasts of lightening striking all four rangers so hard that when they fell to the ground, they demorphed and they were covered with burns, Zhane was hit being hit so hard by the lizard men's swords that he demorphed as well. Pyscho Red drew his sword and began to walk towards the wounded group. "Let's end this."

"No!" Cassie shouted, violently shoving her head back, head-butting Pyscho Pink and running towards the others, she had to stop them.

"I don't think so! Pyscho Bow!" Pyscho Pink summoned her bow and readied herself to fire an arrow but before she could let it fly she disappeared in a flash of green light. "What! What is this!?"

It wasn't just the disappearance of Cassie that made her say that, the other Pyscho's were frozen as were the rangers on the ground, the only things that weren't frozen were the lizard men who looked confused as to why there weapons couldn't hurt the frozen people on the ground below. "Back to the ship!" Pyscho Pink shouted at the soldiers. "Your damn empress better have an explanation for this!"

End of chapter Two

* * *

 **(I always liked the idea of the space rangers traveling the galaxy and helping people whenever they can. Please review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers:

Legacy.

Chapter Three.

Kendrix Morgan sighed heavily as she watched the computer crash for the eighth time since it tried to translate text of the galaxy book, they really needed to invest in better tech. She had applied for better computers a half dozen times but her research wasn't seen as a priority by the government who ran Mirinoi, they were so busy focusing on making sure that the planet was kept running that they didn't see how valuable her research was.

They said that the galaxy book had served it's purpose, some even suggested that it might be better to destroy it. Those people remembered what the galaxy book had done to them, how it had catapulted them halfway across the universe and they had all nearly died.

She wasn't blind to the dangers, it was why she had volunteered to lead the project on her own, but it always seemed that everyone else was blind to the opportunities that the book presented to them. They still knew so little about it but it held so power that it could advance them, could protect them from any threats.

With a sigh she took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes, it felt like days since she had any sleep. It may actually have been now that she thought of it, she certainly couldn't remember the last time she had left the lab. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen any of her friends.

The mere thought of them caused her to sigh sadly, They had been so close for such a long time but after they had arrived on Mirinoi and placed their quasar sabres back into the rock from where they had come from, it had felt like the end of an era for them but so many had said it was a new era for her, after all it had brought her back to life.

None was sure quite how she had managed that, the leading theory was that lifeforce had been stored in her quasar sabre and when they had placed back in the stone the release of energy which had restored Mirinoi back to normal had restored her to life. Assuming she had been dead to start with and there had been debate about that, all things considered Kendrix suppoused she was lucky that she hadn't been stuck in a lab and poked and prodded for the rest of her new life.

She missed Maya, she had been the cloesest to her aside from Leo but she had pretty much re-joined her people as she had been acting as an ambassador for the colony to make sure that there weren't any problems between the colony settlers and the natives.

They had to be careful, no one wanted to end up on the wrong side of history. She missed Damon but he had gotten married, Amy her name was and she was really sweet from what Kendrix could remember of her but it had been ages since she had seen her, she had to miss the wedding as she had been so busy the night before translating a certain section of the book that she had been too tired to attend, she hadn't spoken to Kai for a long time either, he had been busy helping to govern the new colony, the last that she had heard he had taken over from Commander Stanton in leading the government after the old man had decided to retire.

Kendrix couldn't blame him for wanting to retire, setting up an entirely new government on an alien world without any oversight from Earth was not the most relaxing of tasks, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She was barely handling what she was doing at the moment.

She missed Leo. Before everything had happened she had hoped that maybe they could have been something more than friends but she hadn't seen him socially in a very long time, he had been named as head of the colony's militia forces with Mike acting as his second in command, Leo leading them had made him even more experienced than Mike in a lot of matters and while the position had been offered to him he had given it to Leo with barely a second thought.

From the few reports that her relatively meagre clearance level had allowed her to access, which she had to admit was a bitter pill for her to swallow as how many times had she protected all the people of Terra Venture when she had still been a power ranger? Didn't she deserve a higher clearance level, of course she hadn't actually taken out her quasar saber from the stone since that incident with Trakenna and the Power Rangers from Lightspeed Rescue.

She wondered what was going on with them at the minute, they hadn't had a lot of time to actually bond with their fellow rangers due to the crisis at hand and Carter having to babysit that little girl who Kendrix had to admit had a voice that made her ears want to bleed, and that was putting it nicely.

She had to wonder if they were still active back on Earth, she had to imagine so as the amount of times that Earth was attacked it would probably need a squad of power rangers on permanent stand by, of course Lightspeed had been independent of any sort of government entity but, and maybe it was cynical of her, she got the feeling that no government would want a team of superheroes acting on their soil without trying to assert some sort of authority on them, they didn't live in a comic book.

Kendrix sighed in frustration, she pushed herself back from her desk and stood up from her chair before walking over to the coffee machine in the corner. The coffee wasn't very good, in fact it wasn't even actually coffee. It was some sort of synthetic product that Kendrix was fairly certain that no human was actually meant to drink, but it was the best they had and it hadn't killed her yet.

Leaving the machine to make it's sludge Kendrix walked back over to the computer and glanced over at the status bar, the computer had almost finished rebooting but that did little to help her mood at the moment. She hadn't saved when the computer decided to crash on her and that meant that she had to redo an entire hour's worth of work. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

"Forget it." She saved what she had done up to now and turned the computer off before she shrugged her lab coat off and stood up, turning the light of the lab off before stepping outside and making her way to the exit of the lab.

Just as she was about to sign out, Kendrix let out a sigh and shut her eyes when she realised that she had left her bag back in the lab. She had just pushed open the door and reached out without thinking to touch the light when she realised that the lab was not empty. A figure was standing in front of her computer and it's arm was through the screen, the screen was still whole. The figure's hand was phasing through the glass and veins of light were running up their arm and Kendrix know that it was absorbing the data held within.

Kendrix stared at it for a few moments longer before she let her fingers slip away from the light switch and began to edge over to the security alarm that was set up in the corner of her office. As soon as she pressed it the entire lab would go on complete lockdown and every security officer in the entire complex would rush to her location and if the creature could teleport, that would do not good for it as the entire lab was a teleport dead zone, meaning the creature must have snuck in another way.

The lines of light on it's arms began to retreat back into the computer and Kendrix know that it must have found what it was looking for, before the creature could retract it's arm however, Kendrix lunged for the button and slammed her palm down on to the alarm button. Instead of the sound of sirens shirking in her ears and the sound of bulkheads coming slamming down, she was met with an almost deafening silence. The alarm had been disabled.

She spun around and felt her stomach drop when she saw the creature staring at her, it's features were obscured by a hood but she could hear it's breathing from where she stood, a horrible rasping sound like someone had swallowed broken glass and a low, clicking noise. They stared at one another for a few moments, neither of them moving and Kendrix wondered for a moment if perhaps it was just as afraid as she was.

And then every single window in the lab shattered and Kendrix was thrown to her feet, a wave of heat irradiating from outside and flooding the room like it was the middle of summer. Her ears were ringing and suddenly she felt as if she wanted to vomit but she managed to hold her lunch down and she pushed herself up to her feet before she turned her head to look towards the windows.

The figure was gone, the teleport dead zone must have been breached by the attack and off in the distance, towards the city. The horizon glowed a flickering orange and screams were being carried towards her by the wind. Dread was growing in her more and more, and at that moment she knew what it was that she had to do. Kendrix turned and ran out of the lab and made her way back towards the entrance, as she ran through the long corridors she noticed that ever window had been shattered.

The security station just before the entrance was abandoned and Kendrix didn't really want to think about what had happened to the guards and thus she quickly punched in the access code for the door. With a hiss of air they slid open and she ran out in the bitter night air, for a moment all she wanted to do was run towards the city. Once a ranger, always a ranger after all.

But she would be no use to anyone if she didn't have her powers, she was never the best fighter of her group and she had more often relied on ranged attacks, most of her fighting skills had been a part of the suit. Unmorphed she could hold her own, but not like Kai, Leo or Maya could. Thankfully, the lab wasn't that far from the clearing where the Quasar Sabers had been set in the stone.

As she approached the clearing, she knew that she could hear fighting. She pushed through trees and had to jump back when Damon stumbled back, morphed and parrying the blows of a lizard man thing with a razor sharp sword in it's claws. Kendrix was about to go and help him when she heard a scream and turned her head to see Maya and Kai, both morphed, being thrown through the air. A reptile creature that was larger than all the others by a head letting out a horrible laugh as they fell to the ground.

Leo was behind it and swung his sword at the creature's head but it didn't make contact as the creature brought up it's arm and a metal bracer that encircled it's wrist and it's forearm blocked the blade before a large scythe shaped blade shot out and struck Leo so hard that he went flying back, landing hard against the trunk of a tree.

Kendrix let out a cry and glanced towards the stone, and realised with a shock that her Quasar Saber wasn't in the stone. But someone wielding it was fighting, was morphed into her ranger suit.

Karone.

Her replacement rushed over to Leo and helped him to his feet and stood in front of him, her sword held out ready to block any blows that the monster would land on him. Kendrix hated her in that moment and for a moment she couldn't move as she watched the monster move towards them. She came back to her senses once she saw the reptile man lifting it's bladed bracer once again.

She was half way to them when she heard Maya crying out for her to run and Kai and Damon trying to break away from their fights to try and get to her and get her away. How had this happened? She may not have been the best fighter, but she had never depended on the others so much as to make them think she was helpless, but then how long had it been since that thing with Trakeena?

The reptile swung at her head and she ducked just in time to stop herself from losing it, her leg coming up in a side sweep to try and knock it over but it felt like she had just kicked a tire, and for all the good it had done her. The monster simply laughed and raised it's bladed arm again and Kendrix just barely rolled out of the way as it buried into the soft dirt of the ground.

It pulled it back up and plunged it down and Kendrix barely managed to dodge each time, the last time she felt it slicing through the fabric of her uniform and down to her skin, she could feel the blood dripping down her back and the pain itself threw her into a spasm. She didn't have time to dodge this time and if it weren't for Karone coming to block the blow, then it would have been the end for her.

Kendrix tried to stumble up to her feet but try as she might the pain in her back was too much and she was forced to crawl away as she watched Karone and the lizard man traded blows with one another. Karone was fast and she was strong but the monster was faster and stronger. His blade sliced across her chest and sparks flew in the air as Karone let out a cry.

The creature hit her again, this time across the belly and another shower of sparks illuminated the small clearing, her Quasar Saber went flying and buried itself in the ground, not a foot away from where Kendrix was sitting. Another cry erupted from Karone as she was hit again, fell to the ground and a flash of light signified that she had demorphed.

Kendrix grit her teeth and reached out, wrapping her fingers around the hilt of the sword and pushed herself to her feet. She held it up and with a scream, charged the creature, holding her sword out in front of her. The monster let out a terrible scream when her Saber pierced it's side. It had been one of the worst sounds that she had ever heard in her entire life.

It's heavy arm swung out and took Kendrix in the side of the head and knocked her to the ground, from the ringing in her head she had to assume that she was suffering from at least a concussion. Of course that was the least of her problems as the creature stood above her, it's blade raised to plunge down on her. Kendrix could hear screaming and fighting and she raised her saber in an attempt to block it, but deep down in herself she knew that it would work.

It plunged it's blade down, there was a flash of green light and Kendrix knew no more.

End of Chapter Three.

* * *

 **Please review, follow and favourite if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Much love,**

 **Doctorwhofan12345.**


End file.
